The Land of Afterlife
by MARVELOUS LADY
Summary: "The Land of Afterlife has a problem". It is short, i know. But it's my first fanfic so be forgiving for bad English and anything else. It starts from a little talk on chat.


_AN: This is my first fanfic so be forgiving for bad English and anything else. There is a Polish version for anyone who want (go to my profile). So Read & Review and I'm waiting for constuctive criticism :)_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- My Lady, I'm back from the land of the Afterlife and I found what you asked me for.

\- What have I asked you for exactly?

\- For a Casket with the ability to imprison human souls.

\- I don't remember such a wish. You must go back to that land again and bring me something for my memory.

\- I understand Your Highness. But from the time when Death lost her great power in the land of the Afterlife, that place became very dangerous.

\- I am a Queen of the Land of Afterlife so you can have no worries. Take some aids and Cerber with you for protection.

\- My Lady, indeed You are the Mighty Ruler of this Land but we mustn't forget that Death was sronger even than You. It was She who led the souls to the Field of Justice and now when You banished her, the souls rebells against You. We need to bring the old order My Queen, otherwise the Land of the Afterlife will perish.

\- Then advise me my friend, maybe we need to bring help from Jotunheim? Their Prince and His Daughter would be great help with Their influences with Death. They will know how to bring an end to the mutiny.

\- Jotunheim was taken by the Frost Giants, and the Prince is dead for centuries. My Lady, is Your memory alright? You really do not remember The Great War of The Nine Realms?

\- Ah, yes I recall something. That Prince was murdered by a hand of the Svartalfheim's Ether Beast? Or it was by that Mad Titan who tried to conquer the Universe?

\- My Lady, it is not a matter now. We need to do something. We could run away, leaving this Land to ruin, or we could appoint a new Guardian of the Souls who will oversee the journey of souls.

\- Who would you recommend for this position?

\- There lives a being on Muspelheim. It is very wise but also very powerful. It certainly wouldn't cooperate because the Guardian suffers eternal pain. But there is some way to force It to do this.

\- How, tell me right now.

\- On Swartalfheim, there is a stone with the ability to control High Beings like that on Muspelheim or You My Lady. It is an ancient relic from before the beginning of the nine Realms. It will permit Us control of that creature but there will be a cost to pay. The Stone requires sacrifice of The Elder's blood. There lives only one person like that in the entire Universe.

\- Why am I having a bad feeling about it? But please continue.

\- My Queen, this Last Elder is standing right before You.

\- So You say that you're the only hope of this Land? Isn't it too risky? Isn't there any other way to choose the next Death?

\- Your Highness, only the High Beings can sit on Her Throne.

\- Very well. But aren't there any other High Beings? Muspelheim was always an opponent for Us. Their "fiery" temperament every time disturbed any negotiations. Maybe there is someone on Vanaheim, Niflheim or even on Asgard? Alfheim will not be a bad idea either because of Alf's a high level of civilization and intelligence's development.

\- ... No... My Lady... The only ones who are High Beings... are You and the Being of Muspelheim.

\- I see, I'm running out of options. Then tell me what exactly will require the sacrifice taht you told me about?

\- For control of the being we need to find the Stone. It will not be hard to achieve. The Dwarfs don't even know what they hold in their filthy hands. It will not work without the blood of Elders so we can be sure that it will not be used on You.

\- Okay. How fast can we get the Stone and will we need some bigger help to do it?

\- I will organize everything. But before we leave, I have last request.

\- Yes? Ask for everything you want.

\- Forget me My Queen.

\- What?! Why?

\- Isn't it quite obvious? I need to die for the sacrifice.

\- I thought it wll require only symbolic amount of your blood!

\- It would be too easy. Farewell My Lady.

\- No! Wait. There must be other way. Can't you become new Death? What do you think?

\- I am not a High Being like You. The Elders are very similar to humans with only one exception, immortality. If I would sit on Death's Throne, I will die so we won't achieve anything.

\- Then we need to use force on that mutiny. I cannot risk your life.

\- Your Highness, what we are trying to do this whole time? Only Death can keep the flow of Souls. We have no time, otherwise everytihing will be destroyed. For the last time, farewell.

\- I will sacrifice myself.

\- I cannot allow that. I sweard to protect You of all costs.

\- And I sweard to serve this kingdome and devote my life for it. It is an order. How can I achieve that? How I can bring peace?

\- If so you say. My lady, there is a Throne of Death in centre of this Land. And now it's empty.

\- What will happen when i will sit on it?

\- You will feel the suffering of each soul you lead to the Field of Justice. You will become new Death.

\- So be it. On my throne will sit yourself or someone you choose. Don't be sad about me and my pain. Rejoice that this Land of Afterlife will regain its former glory. Farewell to you, my Friend.

\- I will never forget Yyou. I will remember everything You did to this kingdom My Queen. Every Realm will know of Your Great Sacrifice. Goodbye for the last time.

\- Don't call me Queen anymore. My memory is very damaged. Give me then a new name or remind me of my real so I could give up my authority properly and leave in peace to my destiny.


End file.
